


I Wonder How Long You'll Last

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Coming In Pants, Control, Embarrassment, Hiding, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas finds out that Alexander has been cheating on Eliza with Maria. He won't tell anyone, but only for a price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Thomas blackmails Alex and forces him to sit through class with a vibrator up his ass. This is my first story to the fandom, and it's just sin :')

"Hey, Alex, you alright?" John whispered.

He and Alex sat next to each other during government class. Alexander was lightly shivering in his seat, face flushed, and knees together. 

He gave a quick glance at John, then immediately looked away, "Yes. I'm just a little sick." Alexander let out an awkward cough. 

His friend stilled looked a bit concerned but didn't press further. It was clear Alexander didn't want to speak about his condition at the moment. Although, Alex lied about being sick. In truth, he had a vibrator up his ass.

For the past couple of weeks, Alexander had been seeing one of their classmates, Maria, despite being in a relationship with Eliza. Eliza was on a short study abroad program across seas and won't be returning until next semester. With his partner being so far away from home, it made it easier to get away with meeting up with Maria. Unfortunately, a couple of days ago, Thomas had caught wind of the situation. Thomas and Alexander are known to be sworn enemies, and they are constantly arguing about politics and the like. At first, Thomas planned to spread the news, but perhaps he could use this information to his advantage.

Thomas confronted Alexander about the scandalous situation. Alexander pleaded Thomas to not tell anyone what he knew, as he knew his relationship with Eliza would become irreparable and his reputation would plummet significantly. Thomas had one request. 

"I won't tell anyone, but for a price. You have to keep this vibrator in your asshole for the entire day."

It wasn't just any vibrator. It was a wireless and had a remote control, which Thomas held on to of course. With this remote, he could control when the vibrator activated and how powerful it would be. Alexander found the idea of that abhorrent but what other choice did he really have? Hesitantly, he agreed.

A sly smile spread across Thomas' face, "I wonder how long you'll last."

Fast forward to today, he wasn't sure if agreeing to the request was worth it. He was mustering as much willpower as he could to hide his shameful situation. It only got more and more difficult as time passed. He prayed to the Lord that John wouldn't catch on. He did everything he could to cover up his sexual responses. He would try to his moans with a cough, he hid his face behind his laptop screen, and he placed his bag on his lap in a sad attempt to hide his erection. 

Alexander shot a dirty glare at Thomas, who was sitting on the opposite side of the classroom. Thomas had a small smirk and his face. Without warning, Thomas made the vibrator's intensity level one unit higher. 

"Ah!" Alexander yelped, but then immediately let out another awkward cough.

A majority of the people in the room gave him a strange look, including the professor. "Alexander, are you alright?" Now everyone was staring at Alex. He felt his face burning from embarrassment and shame. 

"Y-yes. I'm just a little sick." He blurted out the same excuse. 

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You look like you're running a fever," His tone of suspicion was obvious, "Maybe you should go home and rest–"

"I'm fine!" Alexander interjected, "but...thank you...for your concern." He forced himself to hold back his moans. Quiet whispers could be heard throughout the room.

The professor was still suspicious, but he replied with an "Alright" and continued teaching the class. After a couple of minutes, the students went back to their previous activities.

Not John, though. "Alex, you really should go home and rest. You look like you're about to pass out." 

Alexander replied bluntly. "I'm fine."

He didn't mean to come off as cold, but he couldn't risk talking any longer. He didn't want to lose his composure any more than he already has. Not to mention, if he did leave, he couldn't imagine what Thomas would do next. To his relief, John didn't say anything back, but it seemed as if he was really worried about Alex's health. 

Alexander wanted to apologize for his rudeness, but the vibrator stimulating his prostate was a bigger concern. 'Oh god, please don't make me cum in front of the whole class.' Because fate was cruel to him today, the vibrator began to grow even more intense. Alex could practically hear the buzzing at this point. His legs were trembling, and his back arched a little. He stared at his reflection in the laptop screen with his unusually short notes. His face and ear tips were a bright red, biting his lip. He wore such a lewd expression, but he hoped his hair would cover prevent the other students from seeing. 'Ah, shit!' Alexander felt his stomach churning. It was a signal that he was about to reach orgasm. 

His fear of public humiliation forced him to stand up and race towards the door, stumbling on the way. A few students were taken back from the sudden movement, but none of that mattered. He was out the room and rushing towards the bathroom to avoid the inevitable event that was about to play out. He barely made it across the corner of the hallway before he collapsed on the floor panting loudly. 

"A-ah! Fuck!" Alexander places both hands over his mouth to stifle his uncontrollable moaning. He was cumming in his pants and instinctively bucked his hips a couple of times. He felt every muscle in his body tense. When he finished climaxing, his body shuddered. The moisture in his boxers was starting to show through his pants. He struggled to pull himself up, shame, embarrassment and frustration washed over his body. Using the wall as support, Alex limped his way to the bathroom. He needed to get himself cleaned up, and he planned to pull out the vibrator for a few minutes. His body needed a break. The anxious thought of what Thomas would do next sent a shiver down this spine. He couldn't imagine what else he had in store for him.


End file.
